My little Pony: Lucid Dreaming
by Sonicman0123456789
Summary: Lucid Dreaming is a follow up to Uncommon Connection II. Princess Luna tasks her human friends with protecting the dreams of the mane six against their nightmares. While Luna can stop the nightmares from haunting the ponies dreams there is nothing stopping Twilight and the others from continuing on having the nightmares.
1. Chapter 1: Pinkie Pie

**Author's note: This is based around Princess Luna's dream ability as demonstrated in Sleepless in Ponyville this story takes place in the dreams of the mane6.**

**Lucid Dreaming takes place during the nights of Season 3, when Twilight and the others are asleep. This is not Uncommon Connection III but an in between like story that happens just before it.**

**Also, it's still written in script and paragraph form. That probably will never change so I'm not sure why I keep writing that. This also isn't a long piece. Max is about 6 chapters tops.**

**Each chapter begins at night, when the ponies are sleeping and dreaming.**

* * *

Confusion:  
To dream that you are confused, may reflect your true confused state of mind and the nonsensical events of your dream. Isolate the single element in your dream that is confusing to you and analyze the meaning of that particular symbol. Alternatively, dreams of confusion signifies that you are being pulled in opposite directions or do not know which viewpoint is right.

Distress:  
To dream that you or others are in distress represents worries and unhappiness in your waking life. Things will turn out better than you expected. You will find that your worries were unfounded. Perhaps the dream is telling you to lighten up.

Fear:  
To dream that you feel fear indicates that you feel your achievements will not be as successful as you had anticipated. You are experiencing anxieties in various aspects of your life. The key to overcoming your fear is to discuss them and deal with them openly.

Afraid:  
To dream that you are afraid indicates that you are experiencing self-doubt and feelings of incompetence in your waking life. You may be feeling a lack of control.

Betrayal:  
To dream that you have been betrayed represents your suspicions about a particular person, relationship or situation. This dream often occurs when you are having feelings of insecurity and are faced with major commitments in your life at the same time.

Anger:  
To dream that you are in rage signifies that your bad temper and negative outbursts may lead to loss of friends.

It's been a month since the Mane6's departure from the Fillyppines. It was late one night and Luna came to visit André and Babe in their room at the hotel suite.

Babe (sitting on his bed): So what you're saying is that Twilight and the others are scared? What do they have to be afraid of? Did they watch some kind of horror movie?

Princess Luna: It's not that kind of fear. It's the fear of losing something.

Babe: Losing something?

Princess Luna: Yes. I've looked into their dreams and they all share one thing in common, losing you two.

Babe: Losing us? Ha! How's that possible?

Princess Luna: I know the extent of your friendship and I see where you're coming from but you two being away for so long that it has started to make them worry. I'm sure you already know how Pinkie Pie feels.

Babe: Yeah…if I could I would be on the first boat back to Equestria in the morning but I can't, André and I promised we'd help our friends and Stardust here.

Princess Luna: I know that you must stay for a little while longer which is also why I came out to talk to you. As you know I am the princess of the night. I watch over ponies dreams and if necessary protect them. However, I feel that Twilight Sparkle and her friend's dreams should be protected by none other than you and André, both.

Babe: That sounds incredible and all but what can we do? We can't go in and out of dreams.

Princess Luna: And that is where my power comes in. I will perform a spell that will allow you two to journey into the dreams of your friends and protect them from their fears.

Babe: Well. You know me, I'm up for anything.

Princess Luna (nodding): I can always count on you two. I must warn you though, the dream world will seem real but you have to remember that it is all just a dream. What you see may confuse you but don't worry, as always, I will protect you both if it's needed.

Babe: Alright. (Holding up his fist) And that's why you're the best.

Princess Luna (bumping his fist): Aw, cut it out. You'll make me blush.

Babe: Ok. (Turning to the side) André, did you get all that?

André was lying under his covers fast asleep. Babe and Luna didn't even notice he was sleeping through Luna's entire speech.

Babe: …

Princess Luna: Don't worry about him. Being asleep is a good thing.

Luna closed her eyes and her horn was shrouded in a night sky like aura. The aura formed around André and Babe. After a quick spell she reopened her eyes.

Babe: Hehehe! The magic tickles! Oh…what the-? Sorry Luna…I'm feeling a little…sleepy…

Princess Luna: That was my doing. They need you two and we shouldn't waste any time. You two can cover more ground separately. You will each cover three dreams each.

Babe: I…got…it…

Babe slowly closed his eyes and laid down in his bed. Princess Luna vanished in nightly mist with a look of hope on her face.

André was standing completely still within a large and rather dead open field. He was slowly coming around to awakening. The clouds were dark and there was no sight of the sun.

André (awakening): Ugh, morning already? Huh? Wait…this is…(looking around) the rock farm Pinkie Pie was raised on.

He looked down at himself and noticed he wasn't wearing his night clothes he switched into before he went to sleep. He was had a silver and black hoody, it wasn't zipped. Under it was a dark bluish shirt with Luna's crescent moon on the front. Jeans that were slightly dark blue. He kept his white and black sneakers.

André: My clothes? This is weird, did I buy these? I can't worry about that right now, how and when did I get here? I wonder what happened to Babe. I'm kind of confused…

"I watch over ponies dreams and if necessary protect them however I feel that Twilight Sparkle and her friend's dreams should be protected by none other than you and André, both. The dream world will seem real however you have to remember that it is all just a dream. What you see may confuse you but don't worry, as always, I will protect you both if it's needed."

André: Was that Princess Luna? I guess I can't worry about that now. I should find Babe. BABE! Are you around here!?

"You should be a little more quiet."

A familiar voice came from behind him. André turned around and saw his pink friend Pinkie Pie. Although she was a darker shade of pink and her hair wasn't fluffy. Her hair was straight and "deflated". She was working the rock field, pushing rocks together.

Pinkie Pie (sighing): Loud mouths.

André: Whoa! Hey! Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie (turning around): Huh? W-Wha-?

André (running over to Pinkie Pie): Hey, how's it going?

Pinkie Pie: A-André? What are you-how? But you-aren't you in the Fillyppines?

André: Yeah. Well, I was. Not too sure how I got here actually. I kinda just woke up and here I was.

Pinkie Pie: …Hm. Well, why are you here? We don't need you anymore.

André: Huh?

Pinkie Pie (pushing more rocks together): You should just go back to your "new" home, with your "better" friends.

André: Wait, what? What are you saying Pinkie Pie? This is my home and you guys are my friends. "New" and "better"? That doesn't make too much sense, y'know?

Pinkie Pie: Sure. You're here now but you'll just go away and leave again. Just like last time. You left us when you went back home and you left us when you and what's his name left for the Fillyppines.

André: You mean Babe? Pinkie…what's wrong with you? How could you just forget Babe's name like that? You two were always-

Pinkie Pie: Were. Just go away…

André: Hm. I don't know what's wrong with you but it looks like you've got a lot to handle around here. Do you mind if I help?

Pinkie Pie turned to him with a confused look on her face. André began helping with the rock pile.

Pinkie Pie: …?

André (putting rocks together): After this how about we go back into Ponyville and have some fun? I'm in the mood for a Pinkie party. I can see everyone now. Spike would probably be drooling over Rarity the entire time, Babe and Fluttershy will be together, Twilight will most likely be showing off more of her "unique" dancing. Applejack always has the funniest games in mind and knowing Rainbow Dash she'd probably get competitive with Applejack and go overboard. Hahaha! Man, it sounds so great.

Pinkie Pie: You…laughed.

André: Yup. Why wouldn't I? It's funny just imagining it.

Pinkie Pie: There's no laughter or smiling around here…how could you possibly be so cheerful? It's not like we're friends…

André: Wow. That hurts Pinkie Pie…

Pinkie Pie: Well so does the truth. It's your own fault you know…you left and never wrote to us like you promised you would. You Pinkie promised we'd be friends forever.

André: And we are. I'm here aren't I? There's no way I could ever forget any of you. Every day Babe and I are thinking of you guys.

Pinkie Pie: Likely story. It's not that simple.

André: I didn't say it was. But you can make it easier. You are Pinkie Pie after all.

Pinkie Pie: You lied…and I've got work to do. Now if you could please excuse me…

André: I'm here to help you out. Don't be so mean.

Pinkie Pie: Just go.

André: But-

Pinkie Pie: Please…(pushing more rocks together) just go.

A disheartening reunion with his pony friend André was now in a stage of sadness. He still respected her choice and walked away, getting off the farm. Pinkie Pie turned her head and saw him leaving. She hung her head down and closed her eyes. Black orbs formed around Pinkie Pie, emitting from them were mocking "Hahahahaaa". The orbs turned into shadowy figures of mares and colts. They continued laughing AT her. Pinkie hated the laughing but she couldn't do anything about it.

Pinkie Pie: Stop…Stop it!

"Hahahaha!"

Pinkie Pie: It's not funny! Stop laughing at me!

"Where are your friends?"

Pinkie Pie: My friends? They're-

"She doesn't have any!"

Pinkie Pie: That's not true! I do!

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HAHAHAH, HAAA! "

Pinkie Pie: No! No…(cowering on the ground) Somepony…

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Pinkie Pie: Help me…

As the shadows continued Pinkie Pie covered her face. Something stepped in front of Pinkie and she opened her eyes to see what it was, André.

André: Stop laughing!

"Who's this?"

"Don't you know? This is one of the guys who left her for his better friends."

"Hey, smart move. Nopony wants to hang around a wet blanket like Pinkie Pie."

André: I didn't leave. Pinkie Pie and the others are still my friends, some of the best I ever had. I will NEVER replace any of them no matter how many other friends I make. Let's make something clear, I went away so I could see more lands out there. Hopefully I could help some other ponies who are having trouble adjusting. You think I'd just cast away everything I did in Ponyville? I can't stop talking about how great my life is here. I talk about it every day to my friends in the Fillyppines. I talked about it so much that they asked ME if they could come out and see what I found so great about it. I had to tell them that it wasn't something you could see but something you had to look for. I found that in Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Babe and Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: …

The shadows looked at each other and then back at André. They all started laughing at him but he didn't bother paying them any mind. He turned around and looked down at the ground. He crouched down and extended his hand to the pink mare. He smiled at her ignoring all the laughing that was currently surrounding them.

André: I'm not sure what's going on but don't worry. Whatever problems you're having we'll face them as friends.

Pinkie Pie slowly raised her hoof and grabbed his hand. Suddenly a large wave of rainbow soared through the sky. The rainbow made Pinkie feel extreme joy. It was just like the rainbow she saw when she was just a filly.

A smile slowly formed upon her face and she stood side by side with her human friend, both in awe at the sight. The shadows were repelled by the rainbow's light and Pinkie Pie's newfound hope and faith.

Pinkie Pie: Wow! It's a Sonic Rainboom! Just like the Rainboom I saw as a filly! The one that changed my life!

André: Yeah. I've never seen a Rainboom like that before. Well…I have but not in person. I'm so weird. (Turning to Pinkie Pie) Oh, hey!

Pinkie Pie: Huh?

André (touching Pinkie's mane): Your mane. It's not down anymore. It's back to its fluffiness!

Pinkie Pie: Hey! It is! Hahaha!

André: And you're finally laughing and smiling again!

Pinkie Pie (touching her mouth): I am! I'm smiling again! Oh…

André: What's wrong?

Pinkie Pie: Aren't you mad at me?

André: Mad?

Pinkie Pie: I…I was being so mean to you…after just seeing you for the first time in a long while. Everything you said before, I know you were telling the truth. You missed us every day and wanted to help out other ponies like you helped us. I can understand if you didn't want to be friends with me anymore…

André: Heh…haha.

Pinkie Pie: Huh? You're laughing?

André: Yeah but you should be too. I'm laughing WITH you. Pinkie, nothing you do can ever stop making me be friends with you. We're friends, till the end. We forgive each other and that's that. It makes us closer.

Pinkie Pie: S-So you're not mad?

André: Of course not. How could anyone be mad at you?

Pinkie Pie: We're…

Tears came to Pinkie's eye, but nothing serious, just a typical cry moment with Pinkie Pie.

André: Hm?

Pinkie Pie (grabbing onto André's neck, hugging him): Best friends!

André: Ugh! Uh, yeah, of course (holding Pinkie) best friends, all of us.

Pinkie Pie got down from off of her friend and has her faith and hope restored. She was happier than she ever was.

André: I'm glad things are back to the way they are.

Pinkie Pie: Me too! Wait a sec. Where's Babe? Isn't he around too?

André: Um…good question.

A white light flashed.

André: Huh?

Pinkie Pie: Whoa, what was that?

The light flashed again but it soon became blinding. André and Pinkie Pie started losing sight of each other. Pinkie reached out her hoof.

Pinkie Pie: André!

André: …Heh.

Pinkie Pie: Huh?

André: Don't worry about it Pinkie Pie. I get the feeling this is meant to happen. Don't worry, I'll come back to find you! Just keep smiling! Don't lose sight of your friends and believe in Babe and me!

Pinkie Pie: …!

André: We'll be together just like before!

Pinkie Pie (smiling): I-I know we will! I believe in you two! Believe we're giving you a BIG welcome home party!

André (smiling at the light): …

The two vanished within the light. Both unaware everything they just experienced was a dream that kept them connected despite their distance. Through a window the sun's light was shining into André's face causing him to wake up.

André (Awakening): Mm…uh…whoa. That dream…seemed so real…

He turned over and saw Babe still asleep.

André: Hm. Pinkie.

Rather energetic he felt the inspiration to get up and write a new letter to his friends back in Ponyville. He grabbed a pen and sat at his desk where he began writing a new letter.

* * *

**This one was a little quick but that's only because I was experimenting with it a little bit. The more I wrote the more I thought of the possibilities I could use with this new dream world. **

**Hopefully what happens later on will make sense. Elements of Harmony will have an actual role in this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rarity

Babe: Hehehe! The magic tickles! Oh…what the-? Sorry Luna…I'm feeling a little…sleepy…

Princess Luna: That was my doing. They need you two and we shouldn't waste any time. You two can cover more ground separately. You will each cover three dreams each.

Babe: I…got…it…

Babe slowly closed his eyes and laid down in his bed. Princess Luna vanished in nightly mist with a look of hope on her face.

Shortly after Luna disappeared Babe was fast asleep. As he begins to awaken he found himself standing completely still in Ponyville. It was sunny and everything seemed normal.

Babe (awakening, yawning): …What? I'm back in Ponyville? Oh wait. This must be the dream of one of girls. I almost forgot.

Babe stretched before he let out a relieving sigh. He looked down and noticed his clothes had changed. He was no longer in his night clothes and was now wearing a silver, red and black zipped up vest. Under the vest was short sleeved black shirt. However it wasn't seen due to the vest being zipped. The shirts sleeves reached his elbows. He had blue cargo jeans and black boots.

Babe: Huh, guess Luna set me up with some new clothes. That's cool. Well now, since me and Dré get three dreams a piece he must be in another's dream but the question is…whose dream am I in now?

"AAH!"

A familiar voice yelled out nearby. Multiple shadowy figures of ponies chased after a familiar mare, Babe caught glimpse of what was going on.

Babe: Rarity?

The shadow chased her in the direction of Everfree forest. Babe didn't need a reason to go after and chase the two. The shadow followed Rarity into a clearing in the forest. Rarity tripped over a rock and was helplessly lying on the ground. The shadow approached, standing on its hind legs, raising its forearms up above it.

Rarity (covering her face): Get back! Brute!

Babe [voice]: Hold it!

The shadow turned around and faced Babe.

Babe: I'm not letting you touch her.

Shadow (hissing): …

Babe: What is that thing?

The Shadow jumped into the air and dove straight into Babe. Rarity got up and saw the fighting. Babe was holding the shadows face back as it tried biting.

Babe: Aw, come on! Give me a fair fight at least! (Kicking the shadow off of him) Get off!

The shadow was kicked back but it hit Rarity as she tried getting back up on her hooves. She fell back onto the ground. Babe slightly flinched at his own mistake. The shadow slowly disappeared.

Rarity: Ugh, dirt! Great! I just got myself groomed…

Babe (Extending his hand): Sorry Rarity.

Rarity (looking at his hand): …?

Babe: Let me help you up.

Rarity (standing up): Oh please. Thanks but no thanks.

Babe: Um, ok? How's it hanging?

Rarity: "How's it hanging?" Why should you care?

Babe: Why shouldn't I?

Rarity (sighing): I'm guessing you want something? Oh, how should I ever repay you?

Babe: Is that sarcasm? Actually, never mind. It's cool. (Walking down the forest path) I'm getting out of this forest.

Rarity: Ah! W-Wait!

Babe (turning back to Rarity): What's wrong?

Rarity: You're not just going to leave me are you? Aren't you my knight in shining armor?

Babe: …?

Rarity: Never mind. I can clearly see you don't get out much.

Babe: I get out enough to keep a hold of reality.

Rarity: Ugh. (Walking past Babe) Just get out of the way.

Babe: Oh. You can at least say excuse me or at least give me thanks. I only saved you as all.

Rarity (ignoring him): Come on, come on. It would be a real shame if you were to be eaten by an Ursa.

Babe (sighing): Right behind you.

The two started making their way back to Ponyville.

Rarity: What is it that you want? I don't see my ex-friends unless they want something.

Babe: I don't want anything. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. And what do you mean "Ex-friend"?

Rarity: I mean my Ex-friend. We're not friends anymore, you left us. Since you left Twilight, myself and the others have all separated. Good riddance with the lot of them. All I need is me. You can't trust others, I don't need them either.

Babe: You really believe that?

Rarity: I know that. Besides friendships bring you nothing but hurt. Who needs it?

Babe: At a time like this everypony needs it. There's no room for doubt, I don't think you guys could ever split up. You've been friends forever and that's how it's going to stay.

Rarity: Just words. If you and André never left then our friendship would've never feel apart. I learned not too trust anypony and I turned out just fine.

Babe: You're mad. I can understand that but I'm here for you all whenever you need me. It's not just me it's Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and André too. You just have to be able to trust us.

Rarity: Yeah, right. Like I'm falling for that again-

Homeless pony: Could you spare a few bits?

Rarity (jumping back): Ugh! Get away from me you bum! (Putting Babe in front of her) Babe, protect me!

Babe: Rarity? What's wrong with you?

Homeless pony (walking away): Thanks anyway.

Babe (walking over to the pony): Hey, wait up man.

Rarity: Babe, what are you doing?

Babe walked over to the homeless pony and checked his pockets. He took out 20 bits and placed it in his hands.

Babe: Sorry for my friend, she's going through some stuff. But here you go, it's all I got right now but you sure have more need for it than I do.

Homeless pony: Thank you kindly sir…!

Babe: No problem. (Putting a hand on his shoulder) Hey, take care of yourself ok? Keep the head up.

Rarity: …

Babe (walking back over to Rarity): Element of generosity.

Rarity: Whatever. Get away from here. (Walking away) I don't need the elements nor do I need friends. All I need is Rarity.

Babe: …

Rarity (walking toward her boutique): I have a fashion show to prepare for. I suppose I should at least give you a thank you for saving me even when I didn't need it.

Babe: No.

Rarity: Huh?

Babe: I don't need it. (Walking away) Later, Rarity, good luck at your fashion show.

As Babe walked away Rarity blew her breath. She unlocked the door to her boutique, she was completely hiding that she was incredibly nervous for her next major fashion show. She hadn't had any support ever since she lost her friendship with Twilight and the others however that didn't stop her from pursuing her career. She spent months making all kinds of fashionable dresses and clothing. She made necklaces and earrings, all of which were some of her best work. The designs and everything were exactly how she imagined because it was all a part of her dream. It was only natural things went exactly as she wanted.

Meanwhile as the night fell it was nearly show time for Rarity. The dream was a complete reimagining of "Suited for success" however instead of making the dresses Twilight and the others originally had in mind she made dresses she wanted to show the world, Ponies from all over crowded Rarity's catwalk to witness the styling of Ponyville's greatest fashion designer.

Rarity (looking at the crowd from behind the curtain): …There he is!

Amongst the crowd Rarity managed to see the Pony she wanted to impress the most, Hoity Toity. As he sat Rarity took in deep breathes, trying to beat her nervousness.

Rarity: Ok. Relax, Rarity. I made the dresses exactly to how I wanted them…you liked them, so will he…  
The lights went dim.

Rarity: Aah! What's wrong with the lights? Ah! Oh…yes, that means the show's starting.

Rarity went backstage and DJ Pon-3 put on some music for the show. The lights on the stage lit up and it was time to start. Spike was narrating the show.

Spike: Since the beginning of time, the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their very souls. Patiently waiting decades... no, centuries! For the perfect pony gown, today, at long last, Equestria, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own Rarity!

A group of models walked out onto the stage wearing Rarity's best designs. The designs she's been working on for months, the ponies in the crowd gasped at the sight. As the models walked Hoity Toity looked on in disgust.

Hoity Toity: Oh, those amateurish designs look like a piled-on mishmash of everything but a kitchen sink! It's a travesty, it's what it is. Those outfits are the ugliest things I've ever seen, oh for shame.

Rarity: …H-Huh?

Hoity Toity: Who is responsible for subjecting our eyes to these horrors? Not to mention wasting my valuable time.

Spike: Come on out and take a bow, Rarity. You worked really hard for this. Yes! Alright, woohoo! Go, Rarity!

Rarity walked out with her eyes lowered and head down. The environment fades to the whispers of the crowd and the awkward smiles of Rarity's models on stage. All the ponies who were witnessing the show all turned into laughing Nightmares, pointing and laughing at Rarity as she walked down the catwalk herself.

Rarity: …How could this be? It went just as I planned this time…how could I be laughed at?

While the laughing continued it slowly began to die down as the sounds of clapping echoed. All the Nightmares started looking around to see who was the odd one out and clapping. The Nightmares began to spread away from the one who was clapping. Rarity heard the claps and looked in the same direction as the Nightmares. The claps were coming from Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Babe and Rarity's dream version of André.

Pinkie Pie: Woo-Hoo! Go Rarity!

Babe: Best clothes I've ever seen in Equestria! No lie!

Twilight: They're gorgeous Rarity, you've outdone yourself!

Rarity: …!

Applejack: Take a bow! Encore!

Rainbow Dash: 20% cooler!? How could you possibly get anymore cooler than that?

Fluttershy: They're beautiful. Yay!

André: That's our girl!

Spike: Beautiful…ladies and gentlecolts, the amazing…Rarity!

The Nightmares all began hissing however their hissing was brought to a halt as they all began to fade away. Rarity's fear and doubt was what attracted the Nightmares but upon seeing her friends being there for her and cheering her on her negative emotions turned into joy and happiness, defeating her own nightmares. The seven of them approached Rarity who was on stage with her models.

Rarity: B-But I don't understand…why are you all here?

Twilight: Are you kidding? We wouldn't have missed this for the world.

Fluttershy: It was your big day. You didn't believe we wouldn't come out to see you did you?

André: Your designs were brilliant.

Rarity: But…we-our friendship-it was-

Babe: Never broken.

Rarity: But...everything I did...

Babe: You told me earlier that since André and I left you, Twilight and the others have all separated but that was never true. What you all have can't be broken that easily, trust me, I know because I've seen it. Not even Discord's corruption could stop you all from being friends. Even when all hope seemed lost you all pulled through and friendships pulled through. I've seen it. You couldn't possibly expect me to believe that a little fear has stopped you all from being friends.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Face fear alone, sure it'll be scary, but facing them with others takes away the fear!

Rarity: Even after all of the horrible things I said…you all still…see me as a friend?

Babe: You said it to Princess Celestia yourself. "Be there for your friends". It's ok to be scared but bottling it up won't solve anything, if you don't talk it over with us then it's like…we're not friends at all. That emptiness and fear that you felt tonight can keep coming back as long as you allow it.

Rarity: …I'm sorry.

Applejack: Don't be sorry, you've done nothin' wrong.

Rarity jumped off the stage and fell into her friends. They all caught her and gathered to comfort Rarity and welcome her back to the family she thought she once lost due to her fears. Her fear of being left and forgotten has seemed to have been melted away in her friends embrace. Soon they all began to vanish one by one. It was just Babe and Rarity holding onto each other now.

A white light flashed.

Rarity: Huh?

Babe: …

The light flashed again but it soon became blinding. Babe and Rarity slowly began to drift apart but they caught onto each other, hand and hoof.

Rarity: W-What's going on?!

Babe: Don't worry Rarity, its ok. You've gotta let go.

Rarity: No! I don't want you going away again! You've just come back!

Babe: Going away? Rarity, where am I going? I never left. I'll always be there for you. Remember that. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and everypony in Ponyville will forever be on my top priority list. You just have to believe in what you have.

Rarity: …I do.

She let him go and the two were separated with positive looks on their faces as everything around them turned white. They began to lose sight of each other in the warmness of the light. The sun was shining through the boys hotel room window and was gleaming down on Babe's face.

Babe (awakening in bed): …Mm? Ah…man, sure was good seeing them again.

He got up and stretched. After stretching he looked over to the other side of the room and saw André sitting at his desk writing.

Babe: Yo, Dré. You're up pretty early.

André (turning around): Oh, Babe, what's up?

Babe: Nothing much. Just wakening up I guess. How long have you been up?

André: I woke up only a few minutes ago.

Babe: Oh cool. What are you doin' this early, drawing?

André: Nah. Writing a letter to the girls, it's the least I can do, especially for Pinkie Pie, since I didn't write to them all.

Babe: …Ha.

André (getting back to the letter): I have a lot to tell them.

Babe: Yeah? Well, get to it. (Looking over to the window) I wonder how they're doing now.

As Babe looked out the window the view pans up to the sun and eventually back down however instead of showing the Fillyppines it was back in Ponyville. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were happily walking together.

Pinkie Pie (skipping along): Come on Rarity! Twilight's probably already there waiting for us!

Rarity: I know Pinkie, but I just can't keep up with you. There's no rush, we're a little earlier than expected.

Pinkie Pie: Well I can't wait! Twilight said Princess Celestia needs to us all right away.

Rarity: Yes, yes, of course.

The two passed by a familiar pony. Rarity stopped and turned back to the pony, he resembled the same homeless pony that was in her dream. He was lying on the ground resting beside a empty cup.

Pinkie Pie: Huh, what's wrong Rarity?

Rarity (walking up to the pony): Give me a second Pinkie.

The sound of metal coins hitting the bottom of the cup got the ponies attention. He raised his head and took a peep inside the cup where he saw 20 bits resting at the bottom. He looked around to thank the original owner of the bits but there were too many around to know which one was the one. He could only look up to the sky with a quiet yet grateful "thank you…"

Pinkie Pie: Wow Rarity, that was really nice of you. I guess you really are the element of generosity.

Rarity: Well, I didn't have much use for it anyway. He had a much greater need for it than I certainly did.

Pinkie Pie: Wow. That makes me so happy! Because he's happy and when others are happy I'm happy!

Rarity only chuckled at her hyperactive friend's positive energy. The continued on to meet with Twilight and the other's for Princess Celestia's important arrival.

* * *

**And the end to another. They're all going by quickly, huh? If you notice in the end Pinkie mentions Celestia wanting to meet with them about something with Twilight and the others. If you guessed this was before Keep Calm and Flutter On then you're correct :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Rainbow Dash

André: Whoa…whoa, so you're saying what I had experienced was real?

Princess Luna: It wasn't "real" but it did happen. A dream version of yourself has ventured into the dreams of your friends and as such you protected their dreams.

André: So they were just having nightmares?

Princess Luna: "Just" is sort of an understatement. Dreams play a very important part for the ponies in Ponyville.

Babe: Dré, during your time in Pinkie Pie's dream has she been sort of…not Pinkie Pie?

André: Hm. Well, now that you mention it she was sort of upset and seemed rather negative. She sure wasn't too happy to see me when I ran into her.

Babe: Right, same thing with Rarity in her dream. But I managed to help her regain her faith in friendship.

André: Yeah. Me too!

Princess Luna: Your friends dreams, while separated, they are all connected by you two. It's because of your friendships with them they are having these "nightmares" and as such are corrupting your friend's dreams.

André: But how does that affect them when they're awake?

Princess Luna: You'd be surprised how dreams can impact one's mind.

André: I see. But these nightmares that they're having, it should be no problem, right?

Princess Luna: What do you mean?

André: Your power. You go within ponies dreams and overlook them. Handling their nightmares should be a breeze.

Princess Luna: Yes however I feel it's not in my place to correct these dreams. Sure I can stop them but there would be nothing stopping them from having the same dream. It's beyond my power. You two however may be just what they need. Through the power of your friendships you can protect their dreams and ensure that everything goes back to the way they were.

André: Wow….talk about feeling important.

Princess Luna: It is a big responsibility. I know you two would do whatever you can to make sure your friends are well protected. That's why I wanted to come to you two.

André: Wow. I just…wow, if you really think we can Princess Luna, we'll do it. Besides we'll be taking some weight off your hooves.

Princess Luna: You two are just what they need, you are, as Babe would say, clutch?

Babe (nodding): …

Princess Luna: Right!

André: Man, you may need to stop being around Babe Princess. You certainly don't want to start talking like him.

Babe: Dré sort of…has a point. You really don't.

Princess Luna: I understand but it certainly is a great refresher from speaking in the royal Canterlot voice. It allows me to be something other than just being a princess, a mare.

Babe: Huh. That was kinda deep, sounds like being a princess isn't that easy.

Princess Luna: It isn't. But with the love I have for my land and all the ponies who reside in it it's all worth it.

Babe: This is why I love Luna. We need more Luna back at home.

André: Definitely. You certainly are a great princess.

Princess Luna (blushing): You two are too much. A-Anyway, the night falls. Are you ready to venture into the world of sleep?

Babe: Yup. Can't wait to see whose dream I'll be in this time.

André: I'm ready. Now that I'm aware with what's going on I should be ready for whatever now.

Princess Luna: Excellent. Remember, what you're going to experience is all just a dream. It may seem real but it is certainly a dream. Don't let the dreams lead you astray or temp you. The clothes I've given you protect you from the Nightmares influence. So your mind won't be corrupted or altered in any way. The clothes also enhance the "Dream Law" for you.

Babe: Dream Law?

Princess Luna: Ah yes. I haven't explained. The Dream Law is a law within dreams. It's quite easy to understand as the law's which exists in our current world does not exist within the world of sleep. You will be able to do what you wouldn't normally be able to do.

Babe: Basically we'll do what Pinkie Pie does normally.

Princess Luna: Huh?

Babe: Nothing. That sounds great.

Princess Luna: You'll get the hang of it once you give it a shot. I wish I could teach it to you but your friends need you now.

Luna closed her eyes and her horn was shrouded in its night sky colored aura. The aura formed around André and Babe. After a quick spell she reopened her eyes.

André: Whoa…I'm…sleepy? (Falling onto the bed) I wasn't…sleepy…a second ago…Babe, are you-

Babe (under the blanket): ZZZZZZ…ZZZZZZ…

André: I don't…understand.

Princess Luna: Don't worry it's a spell that'll help you get to sleep. Remember your friends are waiting in their dreams.

André: Uh…r-right…I-(closing his eyes) yeah…

Princess Luna: Good luck.

Luna disappeared with a smile on her face. In the world of sleep André was lying on the ground.

André: …

Rainbow Dash (tapping his back): Hey, wake up.

André: Mm…(awakening) Huh?

Rainbow Dash: Finally. You're up.

André: Aw, of course! (Standing) What's up Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: What's up with me? What's up with you? I was flying down the road and here you were just lying here.

André: Right, I sure wish I could explain.

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry your little head about it.

André (dusting himself off): So, uh, where are you headed?

Rainbow Dash: I was on my way to meet with Fluttershy. We had some work to catch up on.

André: Oh yeah? Mind if I tag along? I'm not sure what the work is but I sure would like to help in any way possible.

Rainbow Dash: Sure! In fact, I was hoping you'd ask! I can use an extra cheer.

André: Extra cheer?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, for the "Best Young Flyer" competition. I sure can use all the help I can get.

André: (Rainbow must be dreaming of the past, this must be during the Sonic Rainboom. I don't see any of the nightmares Luna was talking about.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey, how come you're so quiet? That's not like you.

André: Oh! Sorry about that, sure, I'll cheer for you any way I can. So, how come you're entering the Best Young Flyer competition?

Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts are the celebrity judges. I just really want to impress the Wonderbolts! Hopefully if I can get this Sonic Rainboom right they'll let me join them.

André: You dream big Dash. Don't worry though, you're an amazing flyer. There's no way the Wonderbolts can't recognize your talents.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks for that. Now that I think about it I don't think I ever asked you what your dreams were.

André: My dreams?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. What are your dreams?

André: Well, uh, I don't know.

Rainbow Dash (stopping in the air): You don't know? How come?

André: I just never really thought about it. I used to think that I knew but now…I just don't know.

Rainbow Dash: …

André: I thought I did…

Rainbow Dash (wrapping her arm around his neck): Don't you worry about it! You've got us! Just stick with me and you'll be dreaming big in no time.

André: Thanks, Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Hey. (Raising his chin) Chin up.

André: Heh, yeah. I got it.

Rainbow released André and the two continued on. Eventually the two met with Fluttershy who was waiting for them. While she was waiting she was caring for some of the animals. As Rainbow Dash and André approached they all scattered.

Fluttershy(Turning around): Oh, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Sorry to keep you waiting Fluttershy. André, stand beside Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: No. It's alright. I wasn't waiting long. Hello, André. I didn't know you'd be coming.

André (standing beside Fluttershy): Morning, Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash (flying back and forth): Fluttershy, André will be alongside you helping cheer for me. As you know the "Best Young Flyer" competition is coming up and because the event is so huge I'm going to need you two to cheer like you've never cheered before!

Fluttershy: O-Ok…

Rainbow Dash: Okay then, Today we're going to learn the elements of a good cheer. First off, lots of Control, Screaming and hollering and most importantly, Passion. Now! Once again, what have we learned?

Fluttershy: Lots of control.

Rainbow Dash: Good.

Fluttershy: Screaming and hollering.

Rainbow Dash: And most importantly?

Fluttershy: Passion.

Rainbow Dash: Right! So now that you know the elements of a good cheer let's hear one!

Fluttershy (taking a deep breath): Yay!

It too low to hear.

André: Pfft!

Rainbow Dash: Ugh…You're going to cheer for me like that? André, I didn't even hear anything from you. Louder!

Fluttershy: Yay!

André: Woo.

No progress.

Rainbow Dash: Louder!

Fluttershy: Yay!

André: Woo.

It was still too quiet. Rainbow wanted more effort and heart in their cheers.

Rainbow Dash: LOUDER!

Fluttershy (taking a deeper breath): Yaaaaay!

André: Woo.

Their cheering didn't get any better. It remained the same.

Rainbow Dash (falling back): Ugh!

André: …Pfft! Ahahahaha!

Fluttershy (turning to André): Um, too loud?

André: I don't think so. Sorry Rainbow, I don't do the whole raising the voice kind of thing. I'm not even much of a good cheer.

Rainbow Dash: Now you tell me?

In Twilight's house, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Spike and Pinkie were placing the books back on the shelves. Twilight used her magic to place a book on the shelf.

Twilight: There, last one. (Turning to the others) Thank you SO much for helping me clean up all these books guys. It was a crazy weekend of studying.

She heard a noise coming from outside, to her it sounded like Rainbow Dash. Twilight looked out of the window seeing Rainbow Dash getting closer and closer to the window that wasn't closed. She flew into the window, crash landing into the library. The, once clean, library was now completely a mess. Fluttershy arrived and landed on the window.

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, you rock, woo-hoo!

André (running into the library): Rainbow Dash, are you…ok…? Dang, I forgot this happened in the episode.

Rainbow Dash: Hehe…sorry about that ladies, (Turning to Fluttershy) that was a truly feeble performance.

Fluttershy: It wasn't all that bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin.

André (Stumbling over the books): Yeah, it was pretty cool.

Rainbow Dash: I'm not talking about me! I was talking about you two!

André: Of course.

Rainbow Dash: Your cheers are feeble.

Twilight: What are you three arguing about?

André: Arguing?

Fluttershy: Were we arguing? I'm sorry…

André: We weren't.

Rainbow Dash (turning to the others): I wish you guys could come see me compete in the best young flyers competition.

Twilight: What's that?

André: It's a competition where Pegasus flyers compete and show off their flying skills.

Applejack: Golly, Ah'd love to see ya strut yer stuff in that competition.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah…I wish you guys could be there. Fluttershy's a great support but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational. André is a human so even if he wanted to cheer he wouldn't be able to.

Fluttershy and André both had on looks of disappointment.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! Oh! I'd love to see you perform a Sonic Rainboom! It's like, the coolest thing ever! Well, I never seen it…but I mean come on! It's a Sonic Rainboom! How NOT cool could it possibly NOT be?

Twilight: What's a Sonic Rainboom?

Pinkie Pie: …You really need to get out more. The Sonic Rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going so fast…BOOM! A Sonic Boom and Rainbow happening all at once!

Applejack: And Rainbow Dash, here, is the only Pony to ever pull it off.

André: That's an incredible feet but…if you know about it then obviously it's been performed before. Wouldn't that kinda contradict-never mind.

Rainbow Dash: It was a long time ago. I was just a filly.

Pinkie Pie: But you're going to do it again right?

André: (She's dreaming of the exact same moment during the "Sonic Rainboom" episode. Everything seems fine here.)

Rainbow Dash had a worried expression but that quickly turned it into her cocky attitude.

Rainbow Dash: A-Are you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale. I could do Sonic Rainboom's in my sleep!

André: And I know you'll do just fine.

Rainbow Dash: Heheh…thanks.

André: And the grand prize is spending an entire day with the Wonderbolts. An entire day, flying, with my lifelong heroes…It'll be a dream come true!

Fluttershy: Yay!

André: And it's defiantly going to come true. Don't worry, I'll find some way to get up to Cloudsdale. I'm not missing your big day.

Rainbow Dash (rubbing her neck): Thanks…um, guys, I'm going to go rest up. Don't want to over prepare myself, y'know? Heheh…(getting in Fluttershy's face) YOU on the other hand-

André [voice]: SHE SAID HAND!

Rainbow Dash: Keep practicing!

Fluttershy: …

Rainbow Dash: I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance.

After that she flew off. Fluttershy soon followed after her.

"She's practiced that move 100 times and never came close to performing a Sonic Rainboom"

The dream began to fast forward. André stood alone as the events of the rest of Rainbow Dash's day flashes before him. Rainbow Dash's voice is heard.

"Those guys are right…I'll never able to do it…"

"Everypony is going to see me fail!"

"The Wonderbolts would never let a loser like me join!"

"Princess Celestia will probably banish me to the Everfree Forest!"

"My dream being in the Wonderbolts will never come true!"

"I'm doomed…!"

The events skipped all the way up to the main event of the best young flyer competition. André looked around and saw he was in one of the stands in the cloud made coliseum. The coliseum was packed and excitement was in the air as excellent demonstrations from the Pegasi of Cloudsdale were being performed. Rainbow looked out from behind the curtain to the booming crowd of Pegasi who came out to watch the show. She looked at one of the empty stands and noticed nobody was there to cheer her on, her only support was Fluttershy but she was expecting hopes on seeing Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Applejack. She just wanted to get the day over with, her dreams were shot.

André: Whoa, hey, I'm standing on the clouds! Oh right…why am I sounding so excited? This is a dream.  
Fluttershy (descending from the sky): André? Hey, you made it!

André: Fluttershy! Hey, is the competition getting started?

Fluttershy: Yes. Well, actually, it started a little while ago but it's been lovely.

André: Rainbow didn't perform yet did she?

Fluttershy: No. She hasn't yet.

André: Great. There's no way I'd miss this!

Fluttershy: How'd you get here? If Twilight and the others aren't here how were you able to make it to Cloudsdale?

André: Um, I, uh…wait…where are Twilight and the others?

Fluttershy: Don't you remember? They couldn't come out and watch. Twilight couldn't find a Spell powerful enough to get herself, Applejack and Pinkie Pie to walk on clouds or fly. She used most of her magic getting Rarity her wings.

André: S-So it's just me and you?

Fluttershy: Yes. Let's both do our best for her.

André: …Right.

They watched the competition for a good 20 minutes, both of them eagerly waiting for Rainbow Dash who was taking a while to show up. Half an hour passed and soon both Rarity and Rainbow Dash were up.

Fluttershy (tapping André): O-Oh, André! There they are!

André (waking up): Ugh, wha-? Huh? They're finally out?

André looked up and saw Rainbow flying out nervously, Rarity was there dressed up in clothes and heavily worn make up which made her look…..odd. Rainbow Dash and Rarity performed tricks in the air, Rainbow Dash bumped into things whilst doing her performance.

Rarity was doing a pretty impressive routine outside of just showing off. After Rainbow Dash's phase 2 for performing the Sonic Rainboom had failed the two friends began flying high into the air, Rainbow Dash stopping while Rarity continued flying up.

André: What's she doing?

Fluttershy: O-Oh no…Rainbow Dash must've frozen up…she's scared.

André: Scared? What? Oh please! That's just why we're out here! Let's cheer Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Mhm. (Taking in a deep breath) Yay! Go, Rainbow Dash!

Despite her best intentions Fluttershy's cheers still weren't much good.

André: Wow. We've got to do better than that!

Fluttershy was rather confused by what André meant. He ran over to the edge of his cloud section and looked up into the sky.

André: RAINBOW DASH!

Rainbow Dash: It's over…

"RAINBOW DASH! DON'T STOP NOW!"

Rainbow Dash: Hm? Wait…that sounded like-

She looked down and traced the shouts. Her eyes shrunk seeing André shouting out to her.

André: SNAP OUT OF IT! CAN YOU SEE? CAN YOU HEAR ME!? BREATHE! YOU'RE THE BEST FLYER IN EQUESTRIA! GO RAINBOW! SHOW THEM! SHOW EVERYPONY! SONIC RAINBOOM!

Rainbow Dash: …

Most of the ponies in the stadium began to grow Angry at Rainbow Dash slowly overcoming her fears. It wasn't just them Princess Celestia and the Wonderbolts were showing signs of anger as well. Most of the Pegasi who were showing signs of anger transformed into Nightmares. The Nightmares turned into a shadowy mist and began to form at the center of the coliseum.

Fluttershy (cowering behind André): W-What's going on?

Rarity (descending to André and Fluttershy): Guys?

André: Oh, hey, your wings didn't burn off!

The Nightmares soon took form of Rainbow Dash's next greatest fear, a dragon. This Nightmare dragon had three heads and resembled that of a hydra while retaining its dragon fierceness.

All the Pegasi in the coliseum who weren't Nightmares flew off in a panic. Rainbow Dash was terrified but seeing Rarity, Fluttershy and André still in the stands she decided to buy them as much time as possible for them to escape.

Rainbow Dash (flying in front of the dragon): Guys, get out of here!

André: But Rainbow Dash! What about you!?

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry about me! Just get out of here! I'll buy you as much time as possible!

Fluttershy: A-A-André! She seems like she means it.

Rarity: Yes! She can catch up once we've gotten to safety! Now we must hurry!

André ran over to the two but stopped and looked back toward Rainbow Dash with concern on his face.

Rarity: André!

André (looking back at Rarity and Fluttershy): …

Fluttershy: W-We've got to go! Now!

André: No! (Running back into the coliseum) I'm not leaving her!

Fluttershy: Wait!

A long light formed in André's right hand, this was the element of loyalty forming into his hand as a Dream Weapon. He didn't bother asking what it was but decided to use it anyway. Its design color resembled Rainbow Dash's coat and mane. Now with the element in his possession he was now ready to help Rainbow counter her Nightmare. The dragon easily plucked Rainbow Dash away leaving her to spiral out of control.

André: Rainbow!

Fluttershy (catching Rainbow): A-Are you ok?

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! I'm fine…couldn't really feel anything…

Using the "Dream Law" André broke human physics by leaping high into the sky. As he was freefalling out of the sky he realized he had no idea what he was doing which caused him to panic.

The dragon's head on the left and right pulled back and came swinging back in an attempt to crush André in his helplessness. Thanks to quick thinking he stopped both of the dragon's left and right heads from smashing him in the middle. He kept the two apart with his bare hands but this left him to be openly attacked by the center head which was coming in to eat him.

André: Oh crap…

He managed to lift his lower body up and threw himself in the air using his upper body strength to further his Dream Law experience. He soon found himself staring into the open jaws of the middle head. Before it came down on him he managed to put the newly formed element weapon into the dragon's mouth, disabling it from closing its jaws.

André: Whoa! The dream world is cool! No wonder Luna is so awesome!

He jumped onto the center Dragon's face in an attempt to pull out the element.

André: Ugh! RRGH! Come on!

He looked to his right and saw the left head coming toward him with its mouth open. He looked back into the center head's mouth and kicked the lower part of the element up. The lower half spun out of the mouth of center head.

He grabbed the element by its hilt. The element was now back in his possession. He quickly leaped even higher into the air. "CHOMP!" was all that was heard as the left head missed its chance to capture André.

André (safely landing back in the coliseum): …!? WOO! THAT WAS CRAZY! (Looking back over the Nightmare dragon) Uh oh…

The dragon threw its head into the cloud stands, but André managed to evade the assault just in time. He was forced to make his way around the coliseum the best way possible while trying to avoid the dragon's attacks.

André: I can't keep running away forever! It'll destroy the coliseum! Wait…how would it destroy a coliseum made up of clouds? Wait…why am I even thinking about this!?

Rainbow Dash [voice]: André!

André (looking to his right): Hm?

Rainbow Dash (flying parallel to him): Come on!

André: I gotcha! (Jumping over onto Rainbow's back) Whoa! Hey, thanks!

Rainbow Dash: No problem!

Rainbow Dash flew circles around the dragon before staying airborne in front of it, both her and André staring it down.

André: Not afraid are you?

Rainbow Dash: Please! I can take it down in ten seconds flat!

André: Let's do it!

Rainbow Dash (charging forward): Right! (Flying around the left head)

André (swinging the element across the left heads neck): Ha!

Rainbow Dash (flying over to the right head, performing the same tactic): Get em!

André (slashing right's head): Got it!

Each slash didn't do any physical damage but it sent a powerful surge of Luna's power and harmony within the beast. The combination of the two was dangerously effective against Nightmares.

André: Last head, Rainbow, face your fear!

Rainbow Dash: On it! Step 3!

André: Step 3?

Rainbow Dash (soaring high into the air): …

André (holding on tightly): R-Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash (making a U-turn, diving toward the dazed dragon): Sonic Rainboom!

André: Oh crud…

Rainbow was more confident than ever. She was ready to give it all she had. Rainbow Dash finally pushed the limits of her acceleration and she broke the sound barrier, a long streak of rainbow following behind her. As she drove back into the coliseum she drops like a bomb onto the dragon, unleashing a powerful visible rainbow shockwave where the dragon once stood. It faded away in the Rainboom's bright light.

Rarity (peeking from behind shelter): A-A –A

Fluttershy (jumping for joy): A SONIC RAINBOOM! SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! WOOO!

Rainbow made one last U fly above the coliseum before reentering it from the bottom. She landed in the middle of the coliseum allowing André to get back on his own two feet. The element dematerialized when the Nightmare vanished.

Rainbow Dash: I-I….

An explosion of cheers erupted from the stands of the coliseum. Pegasi were all around cheering for Rainbow Dash as it rained confetti. Rainbow looked around and was amazed at the crowd, she hadn't noticed them before but most of the Pegasi were all still around and witnessed the battle. The cheering crowd was loud but none as loud as the overjoyed Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: A SONIC RAINBOOM! WOOO!

Rainbow Dash (gazing upon her cheering friend): …

André: That WAS crazy! That was beyond cool Rainbow Dash! I mean that! You did it!

Rainbow Dash eyes were filled with water.

André: Wow. I actually got to witness that. You are truly amazing.

Rainbow Dash (turning to André): I did it...we did it!

André: No, no, no. This was all you. I was just here for moral support.

Rainbow Dash: What do you mean? How you battled that thing was SO awesome!

André: Aw, hey, cut it out. Anyway, enjoy your victory. I'll see you back on the other side.

Rainbow Dash: Huh? Wait! What do you mean?

A light as blinding as the sun began to shine upon the coliseum. The light was so bright Rainbow had to close her eyes. She narrowly opened one of them and saw André fading away with a smile on his face.

Rainbow Dash: Wait! Don't go! We did it together!

André: I know but you've faced your own fear. You knew put your personal worries aside and quickly came running to help your friend in need. Don't let fear overcome you Rainbow but if you ever find it too much to handle as one I'll be right by you and we can handle your fear, together. Like now, don't be afraid of not seeing me again instead be happy that you have something to look forward too: The next time we meet.

André and Rainbow were now completely out of sight. In Equestria the sun was up and it was the start for a brand new day.

Rainbow Dash (quickly rising out of bed): Wait! Don't-(looking around)-Go. It was just a dream? B-But it seemed so real! Darn it! .EVER!

She fell back onto her bed and happily squealed, anticipating the day she gets to see her two human friends again.


	4. Chapter 4: Fluttershy

In the new dream Babe walked about a rather large garden. A dream version of Luna's moon was high above the land of dreams.

Babe (walking about): Hm. I guess we're just thrown randomly into one their dreams. I wonder whose dream I'm in now. It feels rather…depressing.

He eventually came across a lonely bench with a weeping mare laying her head on the stone seat, weeping. Babe recognized the mare as Fluttershy and calmly went over to her. She kept her head down.

Babe: Hey, what's wrong?

Fluttershy (sniffing): M-My friends…

Babe: Yeah? Is there something wrong with your friends?

Fluttershy: I-it's just two good friends of mine have left sometime ago…we haven't heard back from them in so long I think they're gone for good…

Babe: …

Fluttershy: Not only that…(sniffing) M-my special somepony is probably in the wings of another…P-P-oh! I just don't want to think about it…

Babe: …You know. You should have a little more trust in your friends. There are times when you'll be in doubt but you should never be in doubt when it comes to your friends. Especially when it comes to your special somepony, you've got to be strong.

Fluttershy: …

Appearing behind them were the sounds of snickering Nightmares got Babe's attention. As he turned to the corrupted Nightmares a light formed within his right hands hold. Appearing in his hand was a Dream Weapon which took the form of generosity.

Babe: Hm? What is this thing?

The dream weapon pulled forward. It was as if it was being attracted toward the Nightmares however Babe managed to keep the mythical weapon under control.

Babe: I don't know what it is but I'm guessing I can use it to fight off those Nightmares.

Nightmare(s): Hehehe!

Babe (running forward): This is going to fun!

Nightmare(s): …!

Babe (slashing the first one): Hm! (horizontally hitting the second) Hey, this is fun! (Hitting the third in the head) Ha!

The first three Nightmares were thrown back. The rest of the surrounding Nightmares began to back away in slight fear which was rather ironic considering they themselves were supposed to bring dread to the ponies. The Nightmares slowly sunk into the ground, fleeing the area. The element dematerialized in Babe's hand.

Babe: It's gone? (Turning back to Fluttershy) Oh well. I've got bigger problems.

Fluttershy: Why did I ever fool myself into thinking there could be somepony for me?

Babe: Hey, what did I say earlier? It's not like you Fluttershy, have a strong heart.

Fluttershy: …? My name (turning to Babe) how did you-

Babe: Hey.

Fluttershy: B-Babe! What are you doing here?

Babe: I, uh, I just figured I'd stop by.

Fluttershy: Stop by? But you're supposed to be in the Fillyppines. Where's André?

Babe: He's around.

Fluttershy: …Ha.

Babe: There's the Fluttershy I know. (Drying her eyes) Fluttershy, I'm a bit shocked.

Fluttershy: You are?

Babe: Yeah. I never thought I would've seen you like this. So down and troubled about something you know I'd never do. Don't you trust me?

Fluttershy: Of course I do…it's just…I've caused troubles in the past for Twilight and the others I just started believing maybe you would've stopped liking me because I'm so timid and, well, shy. I don't want to slow you down…I'm a Pegasus, there's a million more just like me…

Babe: Ha! Is that right? Not to me there isn't. Where else am I going to find another Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: …

Babe (sitting on the stone bench): You remember what I said to you during New Years?

Fluttershy: Of course. How could I forget?

Babe: Right. We both made big promises that night. That it's you and me against the world. Back-to-back and if we're not back to back then we're side-to-side.

Fluttershy: I know…I don't know why I started thinking like this. I guess because I've never had a special somepony and after you left I was so afraid you'd come back as somepony else I just started losing myself in my own doubt. Not just you, André too. I wouldn't want to lose either of you.

Babe: There's no time for fear or doubt. (Holding her hoof) Like I said if you ever need me for anything I'll be there.

Fluttershy: I-(pulling her hoof away) I'm sorry…I-I just can't.

Babe: Huh? What do you mean you can't?

Fluttershy (running off): I'm sorry!

Babe: Wait! What's wrong?

Fluttershy (stopping): …

Babe: …!

Silence fell upon the two. In front of him wasn't the Pegasus he knew. Fluttershy was now completely overcome by her Nightmare and was taken over. Her coat was shrouded in darkness and she had the form of one of the Nightmares.

Babe: What is this?

The Dream Weapon formed in Babe's hand again and started to pull forward toward Fluttershy.

Babe (holding the weapon back): Whoa! What's going on!?

Fluttershy: …

Princess Luna [voice]: She's been taken over by her fears.

Babe (looking around): Princess Luna?

Princess Luna (appearing beside Babe): …Her fears have completely taken her over. She may never get over her fears.

Babe: I'm not taking that. How can I save her?

Princess Luna: She's a Nightmare now. You only have two options; you can slay her or I can wake her up but once I do her dreams will continue to carry on as nightmares making her fears even greater.

Babe: …

Princess Luna: Which will you choose?

Babe: …Tell you what. I choose neither.

Princess Luna: What?

Babe: I'm going to bring her back but I'm going to bring her back my own way.

Princess Luna: But, Babe, she's-

Babe: Going to be alright. Just trust me.

Princess Luna: …

Babe: Leave it to me.

Princess Luna: …Alright.

Babe: Thanks.

Luna began to fade away, leaving Babe to try and bring Fluttershy back to her senses.

Fluttershy (hissing): …

Babe: Fluttershy, come on. You're better not really going to let your fears control you. Everything we have is bigger than that. (Reaching into his pocket) Come on.

Fluttershy: …?

Babe (showing her his star): Remember this?

Fluttershy: …! Ugh!

Babe: See? You do remember. I've been keeping it with me this entire time. (Walking up to Fluttershy) Now come on. Get past those fears.

The nightmares slowly began to fade off of Fluttershy's coat and she went back to her normal self.

Fluttershy: …Why can't I understand?

Babe: Oh, that was easy. Ha, Luna said I would've had to do some crazy stuff to get you back to your normal self.

Fluttershy: Babe…

Babe: What's the matter? You're probably just really confused, huh? Don't try and stress it too much.

Fluttershy: I-I don't deserve friends. Not Twilight…not Applejack…you or…anypony else…all I do is cause them trouble…

Babe: What are you saying? (Stepping closer to her) Come on Flutter-

Multiple Nightmares appeared from out of the ground and surrounded the area, all giving off their evil snickering.

Babe: Great! More of them!

The ground beneath Fluttershy began to crack. It didn't take long before it was completely destroyed. Once the ground completely gave way it was shown that a pool of darkness was below the ground, Fluttershy plunged into the darkness and was out of sight.

Babe (running toward the dark pool): FLUTTERSHY!

Fluttershy (descending deeper into her nightmares): …Everypony. I'm sorry.

"Oh poor Fluttershy, you're always living in fear and worry, what's wrong? I thought you knew you were a burden on all of your friends."

Before Babe could attempt to jump within the pool of darkness the nightmares have stopped his attempts despite how hard he fought against their numbers. They all piled up on him, preventing him from going any further.

Babe: Augh! Get off of me! FLUTTERSHY!

Fluttershy: …My friends.

The horde of Nightmares was pushed aside as Babe rushed up from the massive pile and was now high in the air. He began falling back down to the countless numbers of Nightmares with his element in hand. Fluttershy was somehow able to see Babe fighting against the overwhelming number of Nightmares in her head. She was shocked to see how much he was doing for her.

"They're always doing so much for you and yet you do nothing for them. Are you really ok with that Fluttershy?"

(See Friendship is Magic: S2 EP1)  
Discord: Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are.

Fluttershy: Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding.

Discord: Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?

Fluttershy: Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be.  
(END)

"You live in distress and you bathe in fear. How can you possibly call yourself a good friend to those who do all they can for you? You do nothing. One day they'll need you and there will be nothing you can do. You know that better than anyone Fluttershy."

Fluttershy: I admit…I am weak and helpless and I always have to turn to my friends when I need them most and they are always there for me when I need them…but that doesn't change for all the wrong I've done them in the past…especially to Babe and André…all they wanted from me was to trust and believe in them and I couldn't even do that…I was afraid they'd come back a different person…what kind of friend am I if I can't even be there when they need me most?

Princess Celestia [voice]: No matter what may happen let your heart stay true to your friends. There may be a time when in doubt but there should never be doubt within your heart as your friends are always with you in that sacred place.

Fluttershy looks back on all the time Fluttershy had with Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, even with André and Babe was looked back on. Despite any hardships they went through their friendships they managed to always help pull each other through.

Fluttershy: Friendship is truly a magnificent gift…a gift one has to earn through actions. I haven't proven myself worthy of such great friends.

She dove deeper and deeper into her nightmares. She was losing sight of what really mattered but before she could reach the darkest abyss-

Babe (grabbing Fluttershy): You're not giving up that easily!

Fluttershy: …!

Babe grabbed Fluttershy and flew back up for the surface. The two were free of the dark pool and were soaring high into the sky. Twilight and the rest of the members of the mane6 joined the two.

Babe: What did I tell you?! You're stronger than that Fluttershy! Look around you! You've got friends who will always be there for you!

Fluttershy: …

Babe: Did you really just want to let all of your friends go!? After everything you did together!? What is your heart telling you!?

Fluttershy: I-

Babe: There's no need to say anything! Just trust us Fluttershy, trust in your friends! Believe in us! Please!

The element of kindness began to form around Fluttershy's neck.

Babe: You, Twilight, Applejack and everybody else…will ALWAYS be our friends! Never to be forgotten, there's nothing greater than the friendship you've created not earned!

New hope was found in Fluttershy's heart as the feeling of her friend's being with her restored her to her former self. Fluttershy and the others felt the power of their friendship giving them greater strength. From the pool of darkness a colossal sized Nightmare rose from the ground, charging up to the seven friends.

Nightmare: NOOO! Friendship cannot overcome fear and distress!

Babe: Ya want it!?

The six mares and Babe were all shrouded in an orb made from pure light. With all their power combined the orb charged down at the Nightmare.

Nightmare: What is this?! It's…it's…

The orb clashed with the Nightmare but ultimately overpowered it. It began fading within the orb's light.

Babe: I promised you didn't I, I said I'd be there for you whenever you needed me and that's just what I intend on doing! Just trust me!

Fluttershy (embracing the light's warmth): Thank you…

After the Nightmares the orb fell into the dark pool but instead of being swallowed by the darkness light began to shine from underneath the ground restoring the once dark and gloomy land to a beautiful land full of life and joy. The view switches over to a beautiful hillside with a full view of the perfect land for Fluttershy. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were all looking over the land's beauty.

Twilight: I'm glad everything worked out.

Applejack: This place is really something. Don't you think Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Eh. It needs to be about 20% cooler.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! Oh! Look, there are Babe and Fluttershy!

Babe (walking beside Fluttershy up the hill): Hey, guys!

Pinkie Pie (jumping up and down): You're both alright!

Babe: Of course. Why wouldn't we be?

Rainbow Dash (putting her arm around Babe's neck): Why didn't you come let us know things were getting so bad sooner? We could've avoided the whole conflict if you just came to us!

Babe: I know…my bad.

Fluttershy (looking out to the land): …

Princess Luna (appearing beside Fluttershy): So. You've managed to overcome your fears.

Fluttershy: P-princess Luna!

Princess Luna: The one and only. (Looking over the land) Now this is more of your style. The land before just didn't do this dream justice.

Fluttershy: A dream? Wait…so…everything that happened was just-

Princess Luna: Yes, all in your dreams but your dreams were being corrupted by your nightmares and they just had to be saved because it would only bring you true fear and distress back in your life of awakening. You have Babe and all your friends to thank for that.

Fluttershy: …Yes. My friends are always there when I need them and I know I can always depend on them for anything.

Babe: Hey, Princess Luna.

Princess Luna: Ah, Babe, there you are. You actually did it.

Babe: Yeah. It was no sweat. Nothing we can't handle as a team.

Princess Luna: Once again you've saved your friends. You and André are truly amazing.

Babe: Nah. Like André would say "we do what we can".

Fluttershy: Are…you just a dream too?

Babe: Sort of. I can be considered the real thing yet I can't. I am still just a dream version of myself but I'm coming from my own state of mind thanks to Luna's magic.

Fluttershy: I think I understand.

Babe: So, I guess the Nightmare is finally over then, huh?

Princess Luna: No. There will always be nightmares and fear within the hearts of ponies and as the Princess of the night it's up to me to protect them all and ensure good dreams, but having you and André by my side have made things a whole lot easier, that's for sure. You both have been such a big help, I wouldn't mind you be my assistants.

Babe: Whenever you need us.

Princess Luna: I know. It does my heart good to know that I can always have somepony I can count on.

Babe: Anytime. So, Fluttershy, you're going to be ok right?

Fluttershy: Of course. You and André still have so many friends to help in the Fillyppines same as how you did here in Equestria. You're also helping Princess Luna and I'm sure you're really busy with that too.

Babe: A guy's job is never done.

Fluttershy: Right. And I know you'll return home someday, I believe in you. No matter where you go I'll always be with you.

Babe: …Yeah.

Fluttershy: But when you do come back lets you and me look for this land someday. I would really like to know if it really exists.

Babe: No problem. I'm looking forward to it.

Fluttershy: Great. And who knows it'll be a great spot for our little fillies to run and play with all the wonderful little animals!

Princess Luna: Uh!?

Twilight: W-WHA!?

Applejack: …

Rainbow Dash (jaw dropping): …

Rarity: O-Oh my…

Pinkie Pie: I don't get it.

Fluttershy: What do you think Babe? Doesn't that sound like it would just be wonderful?

Babe: Yeah. It sure does. I'm telling you I really can't wait to come back and-wait, what?


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

Babe: Hold on. Yesterday in Fluttershy's dream you said there were other ponies out there that are being tormented by their nightmares, right?

Princess Luna: Yes. I did say that.

Babe: Does that mean…all the ponies in Ponyville are having these nightmares as well?

Princess Luna: of course. As long as there is fear there will always be nightmares in dreams.

Babe: Right. Hey, why should André and I stop at just our friend's? Let us help you in any way we can.

Princess Luna: What? No, I couldn't possibly ask that of you two.

Babe: Why not? We don't mind.

André: Yeah. Besides you're our friend, we'll do whatever we can to help you.

Princess Luna: You're both sweet but really, it's alright. Thank you so much for the offer though.

André: You sure?

Princess Luna: What do you mean?

André got out of bed and walked over to Luna to look into her eyes.

André: You don't look too sure.

Princess Luna: Heheh. Yes. I'm sure.

Babe: Stop messing with her Dré. Come on, we've got a job to do.

André (looking at Babe): I know, I know.

Princess Luna: Alright. You're down to your last two. Your friends are counting on you. Good luck.

Luna smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned forward toward André. She planted a surprising smooch on his cheek. He quickly froze up upon the act.

André (falling to the floor): Uh…

Princess Luna: Oops…

Babe (looking over his bed): Um, Dré?

André: …

Princess Luna: Wasn't expecting that.

Babe: Yeah. Why'd you do that?

Princess Luna: I don't know. He just seemed open.

Babe: Uh huh…I see.

Using her magic Luna picked up André and laid him down on his bed. She tucked him into bed and quietly laughed at his sleeping face.

Babe: I guess I'll go and end this thing then. It turned out to be a lot easier than expected.

Princess Luna: There's nothing that can stop your friendships. Not even nightmares.

Babe: Of course not. Think you can knock me out with your magic?

Princess Luna: knock you out?

Babe: Put me to sleep.

Princess Luna: Oh! Yes, of course.

For the final time Luna placed a sleeping spell on Babe. Slowly but surely he began to feel the spell's affect. He lied down on the bed and started falling to sleep. His vision of Luna went completely dark as he immediately fell asleep.

Princess Luna [voice]: See you soon.

Babe (awakening in the dream): Right. Oh, snap. Wait a second. (Looking around) I'm not…too familiar with this place. Whose dream am I in?

The dream Babe was in was empty and covered in darkness. It was nothing but a large stained glass pillar station of Twilight surrounded by Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Familiar voice: You're in mine.

Babe (looking behind himself): Who's there?

A nightmare with a female voice appeared before Babe. The second she appeared the element of generosity formed in Babe's hand.

Babe: Again?

Nightmare: …! That element, Rarity…

Babe: How do you know?

A light formed in the mouth of the Nightmare. To Babe's surprise it was a dream weapon and by the looks of its design it consisted of all elements including generosity.

Babe: A dream weapon? Nightmares can hold them too?

Before Babe knew it the Nightmare was already coming in for the attack. She gave a mighty swing of her weapon but in the nick of time Babe guarded with his weapon. The sound of the weapons metal struggling was all that was heard.

Babe: (This Nightmare is kinda strong…)

Nightmare (putting pressure on Babe): …

An unknown force blew the two back across the stained glass platform, giving them good distance from each other. They charged back at each other full force, clashing their weapons together once more.

Babe: What are you?

Nightmare: …Give it back. (Jumping back) Hm!

Babe (taking a step back): …I don't what it is you're talking about but I'm not going to let you have fear over my friend's dream. Where is she?

Nightmare: Your friends dream? This is my dream. I'm here to protect my friend's from you.

Babe: Your friends?

Nightmare: Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The very floor we stand on is nothing but memories of what my life used to be! (Appearing in front of Babe) I want them all back!

Babe: What the he-!

Nightmare (swinging the dream weapon for Babe's leg): You stole my life!

Babe (lifting his leg up): I don't know who you are!

She missed his leg but she quickly came around with a 360 turn and took aim for his side.

Babe (blocking the attacking): Uh! They're my friends!

Nightmare: Are not! (Jumping back) You don't have a connection with them!

She dashed toward Babe and made a slight leap into the air, causing herself glide. She swung the weapon horizontally but Babe jumped overhead, dodging the attack.

Nightmare (back kicking Babe into the air): Stand still!

Babe: Uh!

With Babe defenselessly in the air the shadowy pony quickly chased after him. Using her amazing speed she caught up with him and prepared her aerial attack.

Nightmare (holding the weapon above him): You're going to pay! (Swinging the element down at him) HA!

Babe: Nope! (Narrowly blocking her attack) Ugh!

The force from her attack was too great and while blocked Babe was forced back toward the stained glass platform below, spiking into the center. The glass wasn't shattered after Babe crashed into it. He was laid out on the glass with the element of generosity lying beside him.

Nightmare: Why?

Babe: I shouldn't…have been able to feel that. (Grabbing the element and standing) What you're saying is crazy. I never stole anything from you. Everything that happened up till now was all me.

While in the sky above Babe the pony looked down and saw all of the surrounding smiling faces surrounding Babe. Upon seeing Babe standing again and the smiling faces surrounding him she got a saw everything that happened between André, Babe and the mane6 since the day they first arrived in Equestria.

Nightmare: No…that can't be…it was all mine!

She quickly flew back down to the ground and charged directly toward Babe throwing a blind furry of swings and slashes.

Babe (narrowly dodging most of the attacks): Crap…

Nightmare: Why?!

She threw one last attack overhead but Babe blocked it with the generosity weapon. The Nightmare didn't stop there she continued bashing her weapon against Babe's.

Nightmare: It was my life! My life! My life! My life!

Babe: UGH!

Nightmare (breaking the element of generosity): MINE!

With the last swing Babe's dream weapon had fractured and faded into the light. Babe collapsed to his knees as the Nightmare broke through the element of generosity and threw her own weapon down upon his head with great force.

Nightmare (panting): …

Babe: Uh…

Nightmare: To take is to claim and to claim is to take. You claimed my life….(Raising the element above his head) so I'll take yours.

Babe (looking up to the Nightmare): …

The weapon the Nightmare was holding in her mouth disappeared and reappeared in Babe's hand.

Nightmare: W-What!?

Babe didn't waste time in questioning what just happened. He had a dream weapon in hand and he was going to finish his job. He did a quick horizontal and vertical slash against the nightmare, striking it with the power that was suddenly entrusted to him. The two strikes sent the nightmare flying back. Her body slid across the stained glass floor until she reached the center. While she weakly laid in the center the shadowy Nightmare mist that shrouded her began to fade away, revealing the body of an actual pony. The element in Babe's hand dematerialized once all the mist was off of her.

Babe (walking over to the pony): ...That's not Twilight or Applejack.

Mare: …Ugh.

Babe stood beside the pony and looked down at her. She had a white coat and a reddish brown mane. He looked down to her face and recognized her.

Babe: …! (Backing up) Your face, I know you…

Mare: Why? Why did you take my friends away from me?

Babe: …I told you before. I didn't take anything away from you. Everything I experienced was my own. My friendships with Twilight and the others are mine. You must have the wrong guy.

Mare: I don't understand. How can there be two of the same life? It's impossible for us both to have the same connections.

Babe: …I have no idea who you're supposed to be but my ties with Twilight and the others are the real thing. I don't know how dreams work here but whatever it is you're feeling about Twilight and the others you should just cast it all aside. You can't protect something you never had. Before you question my ties with them why don't you just question your own? (Walking away) Try and make something out of it. It's probably just a dream.

Mare: …My friendship with them is not a dream!

Babe (stopping): …

Mare: You have no right to judge.

Babe: I know. But I'm not judging, I know who I am and what I have. Do you?

**(See Uncommon Connection II ch: 4)**

**Memori: But…Twilight and the others are my friends too. I-I remember it.**

**Princess Luna: Then tell us, when did you first arrive in Ponyville?**

**Memori: I-uh…**

**André: …**

**Babe: …**

**Memori: I'm confused…I remember saying goodbye to them all a few months ago and I'm not confused about knowing that Twilight and the others being my friends. I remember Twilight offering me a place to stay. I remember staying at Rainbow Dash's house. No wait…that was the same day I was having a picnic with Fluttershy…no, I was with Rainbow Dash and-but I-and then…I…and I-uh!**  
**(END)**

Babe: This isn't where I'm supposed to be. (Walking away) I've got another dream to protect.

As Babe walked away the pony looked on helplessly. As he disappeared her stained glass portrait of all of her friends were gone. It was just a large white and blank floor. With her mind in a conflict she let out a scream of aggravation, anger, fear and sorrow.

* * *

**Luna's cheek kiss was a reference to Hey Arnold, don't pay too much attention to that lol. But this chapter was heavily inspired by Kingdom Hearts dive into the heart and station of awakening. In fact, the location is a ponyfied version of the dive into the heart stage. Here's a picture so you can see what I mean:**

art/Stained-Glass-Friendship-is-Magic-266496660

The fans in the community sure are talented.


	6. Chapter 6: Twilight

Babe: Hold on. Yesterday in Fluttershy's dream you said there were other ponies out there that are being tormented by their nightmares, right?

Princess Luna: Yes. I did say that.

Babe: Does that mean…all the ponies in Ponyville are having these nightmares as well?

Princess Luna: of course. As long as there is fear there will always be nightmares in dreams.

Babe: Right. Hey, why should André and I stop at just our friend's? Let us help you in any way we can.

Princess Luna: What? No, I couldn't possibly ask that of you two.

Babe: Why not? We don't mind.

André: Yeah. Besides you're our friend, we'll do whatever we can to help you.

Princess Luna: You're both sweet but really, it's alright. Thank you so much for the offer though.

André: You sure?

Princess Luna: What do you mean?

André got out of bed and walked over to Luna to look into her eyes.

André: You don't look too sure.

Princess Luna: Heheh. Yes. I'm sure.

Babe: Stop messing with her Dré. Come on, we've got a job to do.

André (looking at Babe): I know, I know.

Princess Luna: Alright. You're down to your last two. Your friends are counting on you. Good luck.

Luna smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned forward toward André. She planted a surprising smooch on his cheek. He quickly froze up upon the act.

André (falling to the floor): Uh…

Princess Luna: Oops…

Babe (looking over his bed): Um, Dré?

In the world of sleep André managed to successfully crossover, same starting routine as it was in the other dreams. He awakened in between two large pillars.

André (awakening): Mm…oh man. I guess I'm here and from the looks of it I'm in Princess Celestia and Luna's castle. Heh, I know whose dream I'm in.

Princess Celestia [voice]: What are YOU doing here?

André: Huh? That sounded just like the princess. (Looking from behind the pillars) Hm, oh, what's going on?

Twilight: I don't know…I opened the door and-

Princess Celestia: And now you must go.

Twilight: Go…where…?

Princess Celestia: It doesn't matter to me. (Turning to Twilight) You failed the test, Twilight!

André: …!

Twilight's eyes shrunk in horror. Her jaw dropped in disbelief.

André: Failed…a test?

Twilight: But…I don't understand! The test-

Princess Celestia: Not only will you NOT move onto the next level of your studies you won't continue your studies at ALL.

On the verge of tears Twilight looked away from her mentor distraught.

Twilight: But…you didn't say anything about no longer being your student if I failed!

Celestia wrapped her wing around Twilight in what seemed to be comfort but it was quickly shown that she was pushing the young mare to the side.

Princess Celestia (walking away): Didn't I?

Twilight: But what do I do now?

The princess ignored Twilight and left her alone.

André: Twilight! (Running from behind cover) Don't let it fool you! It's just-

The scenery quickly changed to a distorted yet familiar scene from Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie: It's your fault it didn't work!

Twilight: Who are you talking to?

Pinkie Pie (bouncing away): Any of you! To ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here!

Applejack (walking away): I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm.

Rarity was having trouble pushing her rock out of the way, trying to get it home.

Fluttershy (flying away): Yeah! I'm sick of you losers.

Twilight: FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs...enemies...?

André: No…why is…no, it's just a dream…

"Are you sure?"

André: Huh?

"You can say it's a dream all you'd like but can you really hide from reality?"

André: Who's there?

"Let's take a look into the future. The future you have with your friends."

The scene changes again but this time it was at the doorway at Canterlot castle. André saw another version of himself and Babe standing in front of a portal and ready to depart. Twilight was standing behind them.

Twilight: Please! You can't leave too! You're the only friends I have! You're…all I have left…

Babe: We were but now you have nothing. Everypony else moved on Twilight, it's time you do the same.

Twilight: B-But…you told me we'd be-

André: Friend's forever? Till the end, I'm sorry Twilight, but forever is a long time. Time we're not willing to make for you or anyone else.

Twilight: …I-

Babe: Don't say anything. You'll just make it worse for yourself.

The two looked forward and with no words left they both entered the portal, returning to Earth and leaving the lives they left behind. As Twilight broke down André watched the unbelievable events transpire.

André: I-I don't understand…how could this be their future?

"This is what befalls of you and friends through the power of friendship. You're not even supposed to be here. Your two worlds were to never meet, do you remember, a Pony once known as Memori?"

André: Memori?

(See Uncommon Connection II Ch:4)  
"I would like for you to take me back. Take me back to the place where I lived…if I am more than what the princesses say I am then the proof should be there…" Memori's voice was low and she was talking in a weakened tone.

The two continued up the road until they came across a small house. They stood at the front of the house.

Babe: We're here.

Memori: At the mailbox, there should be a name there. Can you tell me what it says. I don't want to look...

Babe and André looked over at the mailbox. The writing on the mailbox read: "Home of Octavia". The home Memori once knew seemed to have suddenly belonged to another pony….as if she never lived there.

Memori: What's it say?

Babe (looking at André): …

André: …Your name is there. See? I told you…

A slow smile came upon Memori's face. She was unaware of the lie she had just been told. She continued fading away. Half her body was completely gone.

Memori: …Even though Twilight and the others weren't really my friends…I'm glad I got the chance to meet you two. Our time may have been very short but…in that short time we've become friends…  
(END)

André: …Uh! Wait…why am I-sleepy? I can't…seem to-(falling onto his backside) Wait…what's going?

After he fell onto the ground the scene changed into black limbo. Twilight was still in a state of horrifying confusion, she lost everything in one setting. A nightmare in the form of a cloaked stallion appeared beside André as he tried to fight off his sleep.

André: Who are…you…?

Nightmare: Where can I begin with that? I'm Twilight's nightmare, in a sense I'm yours too. I am truth.

André: …Truth?

Nightmare: Yes. Heheh, truth, I am yet I'm still not. I'm everypony's nightmare, everypony fears truth, the harsh, cold, bitterness of the truth.

André: …

Nightmare: I'm one of the many things your dear princess of the night fights off throughout her entirety.

André: What? No…I can't be under your influence…these clothes are supposed to…

Nightmare: Another flaw. Luna kept a spell on you in order to be sure nothing would happen to you but after your previous dive in your other friend's dreams she believed there was more to you and the other that meets the eye so she thought putting a protection spell on you would mean nothing. You know she doesn't have too many friends…I guess she decided to have belief in the new friendship forged with you and Babe. Boy was she wrong. I tell ya, friendship, it's a tricky game.

André: Truth…you can't be…(wiping his eyes) who you say you are…

Nightmare: Look who's talking. I'm not finished with you yet. Do you even know why you're here? So many lies have been told to you throughout your time in Equestria, first the thing about the summoning spell and now the Elements of Harmony calling out to you? You of all things living here should know that's not possible, you're not even supposed to exist here. The pony you once knew as Memori was the real deal. She had a life here in Equestria and you took that away from her and reshaped it into your own.

André: …

Nightmare: Why don't you just give that life back? She misses her friends.

André: …

Nightmare: As to how you got here I'll let you travel down your own path until you eventually figure it out on your own, the hard way. Believe it or not but everything I've shown you was real. Your future and what will happen if you continue living in this lie. Your friendships aren't real and they never were.

"What's most important to you?"  
That's an easy one, my friends and family of course. Without them there is no me.

"What do you want to out of life?"  
There's nothing I want more than to live the dream. Isn't that something we all want outta life?

"What are you afraid of?"  
Losing the ones around me is one.

André: …

The moon's crest on André's shirt began to emit light. The light took the Nightmare by complete surprise and has purified André's mind from the nightmares corruption. The black limbo disappeared and they were all back in Canterlot castle.

Nightmare: What?

André: Huh? I'm not…(looking down at the moon symbol on his shirt) Princess Luna…did she save me?

Nightmares: You fool. Don't think you still have hope. Everything I told you was the solid truth, there's nothing you can do to change that.

André went over to Twilight and was saddened upon seeing her condition. She was in tears and was shaking in fear. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Twilight: …

André: Twilight, can you hear me? Please…don't let your nightmares take control of you.

Nightmare: Get away from her. There's nothing you can do for her now.

André (facing Twilight's nightmare): …

Nightmare: Eventually everything will go back to the way they were. There's nothing you can do to stop it, you'll leave and everything you did with Twilight and the others will backfire and make their world crumble. The best thing you can do for them all now is to give everypony their lives back.

André: If their world crumble I'll help fix it…if they need someone they need to talk to I'll be there to talk to them…if they need somebody to face their fears with I'll face it with them…Princess Celestia and Luna said the elements have called out to Babe and me and if that's what they said then I'll believe in them because they're my friends too.

Nightmare: You just don't get it do you? There is no friendship. The Elements of Harmony would never call out to someone like you or your friend. You don't belong in any of their lives.

André: …

Nightmare: You know it's true, don't you? I'll let you in on a little secret. I can make your friends happy again. I have the power to send you back home. You want your friends to be happy don't you?

André: …Uh.

Nightmare: Heh.

André: I don't know why I'm here…I don't even understand how Babe and I got to Equestria…but we're here and things just don't happen just for kicks.

Nightmare: What?

André: I'm not doubting your methods, you could very well be right. The elements may not have chosen us…but I don't care. All I know is that I got the chance to be a part of something that's much bigger than anything I could ever imagine. Now, I'm a part of the lives of the ones the elements did choose: Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Nightmare: …

André: They don't have to be afraid of losing me because if they ever need me to be there, I'll be there. I'm not going to let anybody tell me different. So, Twilight, if you're listening I know you can pull through this…we both can.

Twilight (smiling): …

The entire conversation managed to reach Twilight despite her being lost in the depths of her own fears. Fear of losing her friends wasn't enough for her stop believing and trusting all those she held close.

Twilight (putting her hoof on his hand): I knew you'd come back.

André: …It looks like you needed us more than ever this time.

Nightmare: You can't possibly believe-

Twilight (stepping forward): I do! And I'm going to continue having faith in my friends. How dare you say our friendships were never meant to be? I've learned something from my friends and while they may not always be by my side we'll continue being friends and we'll never forget each other!

Nightmare: …! Heh, Babe was right…you guys get lamer every time.

Twilight: Just like you villains trying to play your mind games.

A bright light formed around Twilight, she was granted mysterious power that sent off a powerful gust wind that blew André and Nightmare back slightly.

André: Whoa!

Nightmare: No…way!

Inside the light the silhouette of an Alicorn was displayed. André couldn't see the image because of the brightness of the light that was generating from the silhouette. The light got brighter and brighter and it soon started creating a massive expanding dome of light.

As the dome expanded the Nightmare who claimed himself as the fear of "truth" was vanquished by the true power of Twilight's love for her friends. André was caught within the dome of light as well and he too faded within the light as everything else.


	7. Chapter 7: Dream

It's been a month since André and Babe's departure from Equestria and a few weeks after the two have completed their given task by Princess Luna.

Thanks to their efforts the mane6 were free of their fear and have learned to have complete faith in their friends but while things for them have turned for the better the life of another was on the verge of collapse.

Princess Luna was sitting by the once colorful winsome falls. Due to the black and white world the feeling of the area was dead and had no emotion. As the princess sat quietly a lonely earth pony slowly walked up to her.

Princess Luna: …

Mare: Princess Luna?

Princess Luna (turning to the pony): Hm? Ah, you must be the one dreaming of this place.

Mare: Dream? I-I'm sorry, where are my manors? My name is Memori.

Princess Luna: There's no need for introduction. I know who you are.

Memori: Right. But, why are you sitting here all by yourself? How did you get here?

Princess Luna: I watch over ponies dreams. I only appear when I'm needed and if I'm here then that means something must be troubling your dreams.

Memori: …I see. (Sitting beside Princess Luna) I only wish I knew what my own problem was. I've been dreaming for a long time, living in endless illusion. Eventually you start having doubt in what you can see.

Princess Luna: This world of sleep is very empty. You're the only pony I've come across in all my time here. Don't you dream of your friends?

Memori: …If I had any. I don't have anypony. The life I once knew wasn't my own. No matter how much I remember or believe it just wasn't my life to begin with. I can't dream of something I never had, friends.

Princess Luna: But you remember them and as such you had to have had them somewhere, at some point. It doesn't make sense for one to only recognize themselves as half alive, half of who we truly are. If we don't accept who we are that leaves our body and mind in a conflict.

Memori: I wish I could understand…my dreams are nothing but Nightmares. I live alone in a cold world. It's like my own life is laughing at me. At times I even convince myself I don't need others but I eventually end up reminding myself that I'll always be alone. Who needs the benevolence of other's when there's no one you can go to? I'm just…so confused.

Princess Luna: …

Memori: I just want answers.

Princess Luna: You remind so much of a group of young ponies that live together in Ponyville. They used to have your fear and dreamed that one day all their fears would come true.

Memori: Is that so? Well…they can join the club.

Princess Luna: However.

Memori: Hm?

Princess Luna: They have been liberated from their fears thanks to the help of their very close friends. They were able to reestablish faith into who they were and what they all had in each other. As we speak these friend's are separated. They may be far away but they are still connected. It's been about a month and a half now, since they were able to see each other's smiling faces. I can still remember when I, myself, have lost my way but even in that time of darkness they never lost sight of who they were. With that in mind they kept true to themselves, their friends and to the ponies around them. I did a terrible thing to them and nearly ruined the bond they had with the same ponies that you remind me so much of. I believe that when all hope may seem lost and everything is in disarray they will come at a moment's noise to come and protect the things they value most. There will be a time when they have to leave again…but while they may be gone the memories will return and live on forever within the hearts of all the ponies they managed to save. With every new conflict there is a new resolve.

Memori: Please…tell me…who am I?

Princess Luna: …You are-

**(Uncommon Connection II Ch: 4)**

**Memori: What's it say?**

**Babe (looking at André): …**

**André: …Your name is there. See? I told you… **

**A slow smile came upon Memori's face. She was unaware of the lie she had just been told. She continued fading away. Half her body was completely gone. **

**Memori: …Even though Twilight and the others weren't really my friends…I'm glad I got the chance to meet you two. Our time may have been very short but…in that short time we've become friends…**

**Silence broke out. **

**Memori: We are…friends right?**

**André: ...Of course. Don't worry…you did have a life here and we'll be sure to give it back to you. **

**(END)**

Princess Luna: You are who you choose to be. It's up to you to believe in it or not.

Color and light slowly came back to the land. The dream version of Equestria was finally given life and color. Luna looked down to Memori who began crying tears of joy. She looked back into her past and remembered the promise André and Babe made to her. Like Princess Luna, Celestia Twilight and all the other ponies connected to them she decided to believe in the words of her friends and wait the day they will wake her up to the life she once knew.

Memori: …Heh…hehehe…you're right.

Princess Luna gave a warm smile as she looked down to the young mare.

Memori: I'll...keep my faith and trust in them because they're my friends too. They'll be there for me when I really need them but until then…like Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash...I'll believe too.

In Cloudsdale Rainbow Dash continued her Wonderbolts training. As she continued on with her flying laps she stopped and looked toward the sunset. She couldn't shake the feeling of getting ready to receive something she missed for so long. Her look of awe turned into a smile.

Rarity was sketching some new designs for clothes she was planning on making in the future. She put her pencil down and looked down at her new creation. On the paper it was designs made for a human. She turned to her window and smiled. Her eyes gazed upon the beauty of the sunset in the distance.

Pinkie Pie was in the middle of creating the perfect cake. After what appeared to be hours of work she was putting the finishing touches on the icing writing. She finished writing and licked her hooves clean of the icing that stained them. The cake's writing read "Welcome back!" She placed the cake in a safe spot and looked out the window of Sugarcube corner's loft which also served as her room. She couldn't help but look out to the sunset that was displayed in the distance. It comforted her.

On Sweet Apple Acres Applejack was finishing her rounds on the farm. As she was pulling a wagon full of barrels into the barn the CMC's ran up to Applejack, each holding a piece of paper in their mouths. They proudly held up the papers up to Applejack. Once her eyes fell upon them she was surprised to see that they all drew pictures of Babe and André playing with them. Applejack smiled as the CMC's ran off to hang the pictures up in their clubhouse. Applejack watched them happily run off. She noticed a sunset like no other and stared at the sunset's beauty.

Fluttershy was in a forest not too far away from her cottage. She was helping her new friend, Discord, get better acquainted with the animals, introducing himself as a new friend for Fluttershy's woodland friends. While Discord was making slow progress Fluttershy left him on his own so that he could try and make friends on his own. Fluttershy held her stained glass made star in her hoof. Fluttershy warmly smiled and turned toward the sunset.

In the Canterlot palace Twilight was shown sleeping on the throne. As she slept Princess Celestia quietly approached her. Feeling her presence, Twilight had awakened. She looked up to Princess Celestia's warm look of acceptance and smiled at her. She got up from the throne and the two left the throne room together.

Meanwhile around the same time in the Fillyppines André was sitting on the edge of the harbor docks looking out into the ocean watching the sun was sink into the sea.

André: …

Babe [voice]: Yo, Dré.

André: Hm? (Turning around) Babe, what's up?

Babe (standing behind André): Nothing much. Have you sent your letter?

André: …Nah.

Babe: You haven't? You know Pinkie's going to be upset.

André: I think it's time we got a move on. We've been away for a while now, Twilight and the other's need us. It's just this feeling I have. They're all waiting and there are still things we haven't managed to fix back in Equestria. So…it's about time we get a move. Can't let em down, y'know?

Babe: ...Oh yeah. I know and I'm glad you said that.

André: Heh.

Babe: Let's head on home.

**"Once something is born it's given life and as such it's given the right to live."**


End file.
